Various types of power operated page turning devices are available, most are foot-operated such that, for instance, a musician reading music on a stand does not have to use his hand to turn a page. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,969 dated Nov. 28, 1989 inventor Tom L. Ricca and entitled PAGE TURNING DEVICE describes a mechanism which takes room and is composed of numerous expensive parts which require precision manufacturing. Another page turning device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,839 dated Mar. 20, 1951 inventor B. Blez and entitled PAGE TURNING DEVICE. In this patent a swing arm carries at it's outer end an electro-magnet which attracts a tab of magnetic metal which has to be glued to each page to be turned.